Not Really About Mail
by coryalith
Summary: Hiyoshi's a mailman who doesn't really like Ohtori because the other keeps on getting so much mail and it weighs down his bag. And he may or may not have a crush on the other.


**A/N**: So this is actually one of my favorite couples in Prince of Tennis but well, no one really ships them so here's a story for them and maybe I'll write more fics for them later but I just want to get the hang of writing fics for now so...yeah. Also this was based off of this prompt ( post/77213057746/au-ideas) about a mailman/mailwoman and someone that gets a lot of mail. There's not that much romance here but it sets up their relationship and I thought it was cute so hopefully you all do too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the writing and the plot. Just so you know.

* * *

With a groan, Hiyoshi reached the bright blue house and saw the cheery resident giving him a wave. Hiyoshi just knew that most of the weight in his mailbag was because of this oddly friendly guy standing before him who was approaching with a giant smile on his stupid face.

This was Ohtori Choutarou, the jerk who just won't stop getting mail from people every day and pretty much takes up Hiyoshi's entire mailbag with all those random letters. The worst part was that there was no way that all those letters were advertisements and fake letters because there was just _so much freaking _mail that the other would have to be really nice and/or gullible to sign up for so many subscription letters.

Honestly, it kind of scared Hiyoshi how popular Ohtori was.

"Hey Hiyoshi-kun," said the other, as his smile seemed to get even bigger. "Do you have any mail for me today?"

The thing is, the other was legitimately serious whenever he asked the question. No wonder Ohtori was so popular, his kind nature and decent looks and friendliness were all qualities that would add up to a lot of friends. Not like Hiyoshi cared all that much.

"Yeah," Hiyoshi mumbled as he went through his mailbag, feeling Ohtori's eager stare on him. He pulled out a stack of letters; his fingers almost straining with holding all of them in one hand. "Here you go."

The other's eyes grew wide and his face took on a slightly embarrassed expression. "All of this is for me?"

Hiyoshi nodded and was severely hoping that the other would take his mail so Hiyoshi could move on instead of dealing with this guy for anytime longer than necessary.

"Gee, that must have made your bag really heavy. And it's so hot outside already. Do you want some water before you head out again?"

At the mention of water, Hiyoshi's throat suddenly felt really dry. Goddamn it.

His feet shuffled a little and despite his better judgment, Hiyoshi managed to mumble out, "Yeah sure."

Immediately the resident disappeared into his house and left Hiyoshi to awkwardly stand on the front porch. He could leave to continue his run, Hiyoshi did want to get back home so he can relax and practice some martial arts, but he couldn't will himself to ditch the kind resident. This inability only made Hiyoshi hate Ohtori even more than before.

When Ohtori came back, he immediately handed Hiyoshi a glass of ice water and asked the mail carrier to sit down before going on to the next house. In his defense, Hiyoshi only agreed because he had manners and was pretty tired and not because the other had really nice brown eyes that seemed so hopeful for Hiyoshi's company. It was out of pity and politeness, not because Hiyoshi also wanted a companion.

They sat on the steps of Ohtori's house and a silence came between them. Hiysohi thought that the other would be talking his head off like he seemed to do every time Hiyoshi delivered his mail but the other was pretty quiet and seemed to enjoy just looking at the trees and the flowers in his garden. This softer image of Ohtori didn't really contrast Hiyoshi's opinion of the other but it somehow made Hiysohi more interested in finding out more about Ohtori than before.

God, this wasn't good.

Without Hiyoshi realizing it, his mouth had already started running off so as to break the silence that had occurred. "So, um, Ohtori-san, how has your day been?"

The other immediately snapped his head to look at Hiyoshi, who suddenly found his hands to be much more interesting than how bright the other's eyes had become. "It's been great! Well it's only around 10 right now and I've only been up for around two hours so I guess I can't really say for sure but so far nothing bad has happened so it's been going really well. How have you been, Hiyoshi-san?"

"Good." Hiyoshi became aware of how little he really knew about this guy, besides the fact that he keeps on getting most of the mail in Hiyoshi's mailbag and that a lot of them seem to be personal letters than just advertisements. But then again, there was no real reason for Hiyoshi to need to know any more about Ohtori than just where he lives, absolutely nothing. Probably.

He suddenly got up, there were still houses that he needed to get to before he could relax. "Thank you for the water Ohtori-san. Uh, sorry I have to get back to- to my job. Yeah."

Ohtori also stood up, looking a bit embarrassed when he realized that he had distracted the other from his job. "Oh right, yeah. Sorry for taking up your time." He began walking back to his house as Hiyoshi placed his mailbag back on his person. "It was nice spending time with you Hiyoshi-san."

Hiyoshi nodded in agreement and began to leave. There was still something he wanted to do and even though his head was telling him that the sun was getting hotter and that he really need to finish up so he could go back home and relax, he still said it anyway. "Hey, maybe we could hang out some other time. You know, when I'm not working. If- if you want to of course." God the sun was hitting his face a lot now and making it feel really warm.

He wasn't actually looking at Ohtori when he responded so Hiyoshi couldn't see the small blush that was also adorning the other's face when he responded. "Yes! I mean, I really like you- Ah! I mean that it would make me really happy to spend time with you Hiyoshi. Do you want my card?" The other went back into his house before Hiyoshi could respond and promptly came back with a very professionally made card, glossy sheen and clean font.

Hiyoshi took it with his hand (the card felt so smooth!) and stuff it into his back pocket of his pants. He mumbled, "Thanks. I'll, uh, I'll give you a call when I'm available. See ya."

The other waved excitedly, with a big smile on his face, and said something about how he'll be excited to see the other tomorrow or something about seeing him some time in his house. Hiyoshi wasn't really sure because there was a loud drumming in his ears so he just nodded and left to go on down the street.

When he had some down time as he made his way back to the post office, Hiyoshi took out the card and read:

_Ohtori Choutarou_

_Freelance Writer_

_mobile number: ***-***-****_

Oh.

Well that answers why the other always got so many letters.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there we go. Maybe I'll write some more later about their actual date. I don't know. Constructive criticism please?


End file.
